


OwO whats this?

by bacom



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I looked at the canon of this game once before eating it and regurgitating this back up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: What if Sean, is safe?? In rhodes???? That's right babeyyy





	OwO whats this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rushed and I'm really tired but I have art planned out for this fic agrgrg

"Hey hold up." Arthur stopped the group.

Him, Sean, Bill and Micah were in Rhodes. About to meet up with the Grays for security, but there was a feeling in Arthur's gut that told him something was wrong, very wrong, it was making him nervous and he tensed a bit.

"This don't feel right." He thought aloud, glancing around the town, when in the corner of his eye he spotted it, Gray with a scoped rifle, pointed right at Sean's head. 

"Now it don't feel right, I could've told you-" before Sean could even finish his sentence Arthur tackled him to the ground as the loud sound of a gunshot wrang and a bullet whizzed right past them, barely grazing Arthur's head.

"Shit!" Arthur cursed aloud, Sean was in a daze as he was practically pinned under the muscular mass that was Arthur. Quickly getting up off the redhead they both got to a spot of cover.

Bullet after bullet was wasted into those damn Grays until the only remaining one left was Sheriff Gray, he and Micah dealt with them easily. 

They all got out with a few scrapes, and after a few minutes of yelling at eachother (mostly Micah) he watched him and Bill leave.

"Artur?" The voice came from behind him, making him turn and face Sean, "Thanks fer savin' me life earlier." Sean said with a smile.

Arthur felt a pang of something inside him, another feeling of something being wrong but, it was different this time. He could only describe it as a soft flutter in his stomach. He cleared his throat and nodded, 

"Don't mention it.. I'll uh, see you back at camp."

And with that, he hopped onto his horse and road off back to camp, and once there he rushed into his tent, laying down he stared up at the fabric ceiling.

These weird flutters and churns in his gut continued whenever he talked to Sean, he blamed it on him almost getting a hole blown clean through his head instead of the more obvious answer.

He tried to spend more time with him, even if it was in little ways, like sitting next to him at camp, or just talking to him more. He couldn't imagine life without him now, and Sean obviously noticed how much more time blonde spent with him.

One day when they were by the campfire alone he said something, "I noticed you've been spendin' alot more time wit me king Artur." He said in a teasing tone.

Arthur looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, why? You got a problem with it boy?" He replied, Sean shook his head no, mouth wide in a grin, "Well, I was just thinkin.. do the old king have a crush on little old me?" He said in another teasing tone.

The once soft flutter turned into a burst of butterflies in his stomach when Sean said that, he couldn't help the light flush that spread on his cheeks when he realized that Sean was right. 

He saw the others grin widen when Arthur took a while to respond, "Oh ya do have a crush don't ya Artur!" Sean was bouncing with excitement at the new information as Arthur got up with a huff, "Oh quiet you!" He turned and quickly walked to his tent.

Sean giggled like a little girl as he watched the blonde storm off. He kicked his feet a bit excited at the news that Ol' Arthur Morgan had a crush.


End file.
